


All in the Family

by sapphoatsunset



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Incest, Pegging, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/sapphoatsunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started when they were young, and they were still addicted to it, even now. It was the constant. Damn anyone who had issue with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope that you enjoy this, Mr./Ms. Anonymous.

“Who do you want tonight, Ronniekins?” Ginny asked, standing naked above her brother with a hairbrush in one hand and her wand in the other.

Ron blushed, but his cock twitched beneath his dress and petticoats. Everyone might think that Ginny was the girl in the family, but it was really him, and contrary to popular belief, he actually loved that name in private. He was definitely the one who loved being penetrated and dolled up, even more than Percy. “I don’t know. Bill? Charlie? It’s weird to do one twin without the other.” Ron paused, draping himself over a desk while he thought. “I can’t wait for Christmas when everyone is home together…”

Ginny chuckled, “I bet you can’t. Our pretty little cock-whore. You need to decide so you can have some cock tonight…”

Ron bit his bottom lip and finally murmured, “I want to be really full tonight, so I better pick Bill…” His brother had a beautifully large cock that hit him in all the right places.

With a knowing smirk, Ginny transfigured the hairbrush into a silicone dildo in an exact replica of Bill’s cock. Then she used a sticking charm to affix it to her skin right above her mound. Finally, she cast a few lubrication charms, chuckling when Ron gasped.

After walking closer, dildo bobbing merrily between her legs, she flipped the skirts and petticoats up over Ron’s ass. “Such a pretty ass my brother has,” she purred, cheeky as she gave it a testing squeeze. “Would Ronniekins like his sister to fuck him with his brother’s cock now?” she asked, voice silky with her own desire pooling between her thighs.

Redder than their ginger hair, Ron nodded and reached back to hold his ass open, displaying himself for his sister. “Please, Gin. Fuck me good.”

That was all the motivation Ginny needed to thrust inside since she’d already cast the lubrication charm and Ron knew to come to these sessions already prepared. She was so glad that she remembered the charm that made it feel as if she was being fucked by every thrust too. The sensations made them both groan, and she was struck by how harmonious their sounds were together. This was why she loved fucking her brother best. It was practically musical. Nothing else could compare.

When Ginny started moving, first at a slow pace, and then faster, Ron moaned and begged for more, trying to raise his arse higher so Ginny could get a better angle, and then… Ah, there it was. Ron moaned even louder, feeling Bill’s cock bump against his prostate over and over again. It was perfect in so many ways and the only time he felt better than this was when he had all his brothers and Ginny using him at the same time.

He hoped he could last.

“You’re so pretty like this, Ron, writhing beneath me,” Ginny commented. “I love making you come undone.” She thrust her hips even faster, even harder. She was greedy for that moment when Ron would fall apart and splatter the inside of his petticoats with his release.

The comment made Ron groan, pressing back against his sister and dimly hearing a gasp in the background. He assumed it was Ginny as his eyes were screwed shut in pleasure. “More, Gin. Give me more. Fuck me harder. Bill would.”

Ginny moaned and nodded. “Yeah. He’d fuck you like this.” She grabbed his hips with her small hands and pistoned in and out of his ass like a bunny in heat. She knew Ron could take it, and moreover, that he loved it as confirmed by his keening cries and moans. It sounded like he was close, just like she was, and she leaned over, pressing her breasts against his back as she thrust harder, feeling the force in her quim as well. “Come for me, Ronniekins. Hasn’t Bill earned it?” she purred, biting his ear and fucking as fast as she could. Her fingers dug into his hips in her effort to hold onto control and not combust right then and there.

And she was rewarded by a loud cry as Ron stiffened below her, allowing her to relax and fall over the edge into pleasure as well, pleasure that dripped out of her before she collapsed against his back. “Damn, Ron, that was…”

“Yeah…”

“What the fuck?”

Ron and Ginny whirled towards the door in tandem when they heard a new voice in the room, and groaned when they saw that it was Harry and Hermione. There was no way this was ending well, and the only thing Ginny could do to improve the situation was to dress them in their robes again and banish the evidence of their activities. “Yes? You need us?”

“Not as much as you need each other, apparently…”

Sighing in unison, both Weasleys shook their heads. It was going to be a long night. Too bad more sex was out…

Fin.


End file.
